Krusty Krab vs Vacation
by Pizza832
Summary: When Mr. Krabs sells the Krusty Krab, Patrick and Spondebob go on vacation.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob or any songs mentioned.**

* * *

"Hey, Spongebob," said Patrick. "Did you hear about the new job opening at the fair?"

"Yeah," said Spongebob. "But I work at the Krusty Krab. When I get home, I'm tired, so I don't want it."

"See you after work," said Patrick, leaving.

"Spongebob, you're three minutes late," said Mr. Krabs, when he walked in. "That's 30 cents off your next paycheck."

"Sorry," he said. "I was talking to Pat and time got away from us."

"Don't do it again. Now, get to work. We have a long line of customers."

"Welcome to the Krusty Krab," said Squidward. "What would you like?"

"Actually," said the weird fish. "I'd like to buy the Krusty Krab."

"You'll have to talk to the owner."

Mr. Krabs opened the door and asked, "What do you want with the Krusty Krab?"

"It's in the perfect place to open a new fair," he said.

Spongebob started to wonder if that was the fair Patrick was talking about. He decided to cut work and go to Pat's house.

"Spongebob, you are going to quit your job," demanded Pat.

"That's not why I'm here," said Spongebob. "I was wondering if that fair was going to be near the Krusty Krab."

"No, it is where the Krusty Krab is. They're going to buy and destroy it."

"Why didn't you tell me, Pat?"

"Because I knew you would be mad."

"Mr. Krabs was talking to the guy who wanted to buy it when I left. Let's go see if he sold it."

"Alright," said Patrick, as they walked to the Krusty Krab.

About half way there, Spongebob said, "If Mr. Krabs sells the Krusty Krab, I think I'll try out for that new job."

"If you want the job you have to get a 70% or higher on a test," said Pat.

"How do you know all this?" he asked, curious.

"The town newspaper," he said, holding it up and reading it. _"All people of the town of Bikini Bottom, we are opening a fair. To do so, we are going to destroy the Krusty Krab. For a job, please call 1-800-734-904-607-451-000-643-209-829-738-784-591-777-899. Hate the Krusty Krab? Come work for the fair."_

"Pat, we have to hurry to the Krusty Krab! Let's go!"

They ran to the Krusty Krab, but they're slow runners.

"Mr. Krabs!!" shouted Spongebob, running in. "Did you sell the Krusty Krab?!!"

"Yep," said Mr. Krabs, laughing. "Thanks to that, I'm 90 million dollars richer."

"Yes!" shouted Patrick. He was so happy, he started singing Tik Tok with the wrong lyrics. "Wake up in the morning, feeling like, uh someone. Got my glasses, I'm out the door. I'm hitting the city. When I leave with the, uh soda, I'm not coming back."

"You're not helping, Pat!" yelled Spongebob.

"When are they destroying this place?"

"At 3 a.m.," said Mr. Krabs.

"Why so early?" asked Spongebob. "It's stupid."

"It's not my fault they're starting early."

"Let's go back to my house for a game of Bridge."

It was somehow a longer walk to his house than it was to the Krusty Krab.

"Spongebob," said Patrick. "I have something important to tell you, but you might hate me."

"What did you do wrong?" asked Spongebob.

"I am the vice president of the fair. I'll be leaving on vacation tomorrow and when I get back, the Krusty Krab will be destroyed."

"Somehow, I don't care. Can I come with you?"

"It's on land. And we have to go by plane."

"Plane?"

"Yep, three hours from here. Rides, games, hotels. This month is going to be fun."

"So, I can come?" asked Spongebob, excited.

"Yes, and Gary can come, too. We're leaving at six, so be at my house by five a.m."

Squidward over heard the whole conversation and was dancing that Spongebob and Patrick were going to be gone for the month.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 2 Orlando Florida

It was 4:30 a.m. and Spongebob just got finished packing. For not being home for 1month, he needed to pack lots of clothes.

He got Gary, packed, and when he finished, it was 5:00 a.m.

"Patrick, are you ready?" asked Spongebob, when he got to his house. "Our plane is leaving in 50 minutes and it's 30 miles away."

"Yes I am ready, Spongebob we only have 49minutes left I will drive to the airport lets go." Said Patrick

"Pat we are going 70 miles per hour we should slow down because the speed limit it 55miles per hour." Said Spongebob

"If we go 55 miles per hour we will never make it to the airport on time we will see are own plain take off." Said Patrick

"When did you get a CAR?" Said Spongebob

"It is my moms she let me use it." Said Patrick

"So what hotel are we staying at?" Said Spongebob

"The wilderness lodge hotel very nice." Said PAT

"Look we are hear at the airport." Said Pat

"Are plain in leaving in 2minutes hurry up." Said Spongebob

5,4,3,2,1

"We made it PAT Gary and I are tired so we are going to take a nap we have 3 hours until we get to Orlando Florida." Said Spongebob

Well what is Squidword and everyone in town doing well this is what is going on."

"People of the Bikebottom Patrick and Spongebob left for 1 month we will destroy there houses and they will have to move far away lets do it." Said Squidword

Like I said there is nothing important going on in the Bikenbottom. Lets get back to Spongebob, Patrick, and Gary.

"Spongebob woke up and they were landing in Orlando Florida.

"Pat I see Magic Kingdom and all of these rides we are going to have a good time.

"The airport is very filled Pat.

"I see are bus to the hotel it is going to leave hurry up!

"We missed it now we have to wait 2hours PAT

"Well I am going to get pizza and soda Spongebob

"Okay

2 hours is a long time so lets see what Squidword is doing.

"Were did you put the chain saw?" Said Squidword as he was talking to someone who was helping destroy Pats, and Spongebob house.

Well if I am going to be hear for 2hours I should start looking at the questions for the fair test.

The questions were stupid like one of the questions was if I had a drivers license but the answer to that was no.

The rest of the questions were stupid.

"Hey Sponge the bus will be back in 20minutes maybe we should get a spot in line." Said Patrick

"Okay Pat I was just looking over the question for the fair." Said Sponge

"It was a warm Fall day about 90 outside." Said Pat

They were waiting in line for the bus and the bus was coming down Main street

"Patrick look at how big are hotel is!" Said Sponge

"Just follow me I know where we check in." Said Patrick

"I hope we have a nice room with a wonderful view of the outdoor pool." Said Spongebob

Patrick wasn't even paying attention and Gary was fast asleep.

"So Patrick our room number is 5927" Said Spongebob

They went in the elevator up to room 5927.

"Patrick look at our room it is beautiful and we have a perfect view of the pool." Said Spongebob.

"O Spongebob I forgot one thing because we are staying at this hotel we and a few other people get to say at a park till 3am!" Said Patrick

Then they both started screaming.

"This is wonderful what are we wait for let got to Magic Kingdom." Said Spongebob

"So Patrick you were telling there is a boat and it takes you to Magic Kingdom that is amazing." Said Spongebob

They got to Magic Kingdom and were going to go on Splash Mountain first.

"So Pat this ride it is Scary?" Said Spongebob

"No it is fun a few drops and then a 50feet drop." Said Pat

"Pat why does that sign say 5?" Asked Spongebob

"That means the wait in line is 5minutes it is 1am and lets go in line."Said Pat

"Pat this is awesome." Said Spongebob

Right when they did 50feet drop it was scary Spongebob hit his head and he had…..

You all loved that chapter write a review and if you do in the review write what you think happened to Spongebob.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob.

* * *

Chapter 3

Spongebob was in pain but he wasn't confirming anything more of a cry for help.

When he got off the ride things were getting worse a lot worse.

"Spongebob are you okay?" Asked Pat

"Who is Spongebob?" Said Spongebob

"That is you, you have been Spongebob for the 37 years of your life and you don't know who you are!" Screamed Pat

"Well I feel different Spongebob said

"I can't remember anything it is like everything in my brain just I don't know went away forever and it will never come back." Spongebob said

"Well my name is Patrick Star I am your best friend and we are in Disney World and we are going to have the time of are life but first lets go to are hotel and get some lunch we will take the boat it should be only a 20 minuet ride I could go for some soup." Said Patrick

"Okay so where do we get this um soup?" Said Spongebob

"At the hotel I thought that we just covered." Said Patrick

They went on the boat and they went to the Wilderness Lodge hotel.

It was 77 outside and it was warm but very nice.

They made it to the hotel and things got what is the word shocking.

"Spongebob I know that you lost your memory but I think we should go home because we need a doctor and there isn't one in at least 9 miles.

"What are you saying?" Said Spongebob

"That we should go back underwater with all of are friends and family {Not squid word]." Said Patrick

"No I can't remember much but I know where we are and I haven't been on many rides only one but it is almost 11:00pm we should go to our room." Said Pat

They went up the elevator and were at room 5924.

"Okay Patrick how do we get in?" Spongebob asked

"The key

"Where is my key it isn't in my pocket o crap when you hit your head I tried to say you and I let go of the key." Pat explained

"O crap the key is in the water of the ride and the park closes at 1:30 am we have to ketch the next boat to get to Disney land." Said Pat

They ran over to ketch the boat but when they got there the boat was just leaving so what do Spongebob and Pat do take off there water bowl and swim, swim far and deep we only 7 feet in 9 minutes they were at Disney Land

When they got out of the water something weird happened when he put his water bowl back on Spongebob had his mind back Pat was so happy but it was 12:07am and they needed there key to get back in the Land sooooo they jump the fence and were in the park.

"Spongebob look I see the line for Splash mountain hurry lets get in line." Pat yelled

They looked at the waiting time it was 5 minutes so they went on the ride in 4 minutes.

When the final drop came things got great they jumped off and ended up in the water.

They found the key in about 55 minutes it was 1:03am they got to the hotel at 2:09am, and they went up to room 5924.

What a night they said

When they opened the door it was destroyed all broken and there was a note Spongebob read it, it said think of this as a warning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 4 mystery

"What does that mean we don't know anyone who is here and we don't have a nice place to stay." Said Spongebob

"Okay you should just calm down I will call Squid word." Said Pat

342-933-554-424-876

There was know answer and they were getting afraid.

"Well it is late I think we should just forget this happened and just sleep on the floor and we will find out more in the morning." Sponge said

"Okay that is a good idea.

It was morning and there was yet another note on the door.

Spongebob read this note.

Stay here forever and never return home.

Pat read the note with Spongebobs help and Pat started crying.

"Ok we will…um call Squid again ." Said Spongebob

They called and he answered.

"Spongebob how are you doing?" He said

"Fine." Spongebob responded

"I have to I am very busy hey Spongebob did you get my notes?" Said Squid and then he hung up the phone.

"Pat Squid word is behind all of this."

"Ok we will fix the place up later but first lets go to MGM studios.

They got there by bus and there was one ride they wanted to go on Tower Of Terror.

"Well Pat this is the ride we wanted to go on most of all so lets do it." Said Spongebob

The wait was 90 minutes and they mind. It only took 60 MINUTES and it was there time to go on the ride.

"I am scared!" Spongebob said

They were in a small room to small but not that small scary with cobwebs and was cold and was very dark in it. They a tv in the coroner of the room went on and everyone was scared most of all Pat was scared. The tv showed a video of 5 people going into the elevator and it was hit by lightning and all 5 people who were in the elevator died that night and that was the same elevator they were going to go on.

"Okay Pat we should be fine it isn't like that we are going to die on the ride." Said Spongebob he was very scared.

"Have fun on the ride and I hope to see all of you back hear alive." Said the man and then he said…. Then he said "Enjoy your stay at the Hollywood Tower Of Terror.

Then the doors shout slowly and everything was in pitch blackness.

Next thing you know they went up 7 stories and dropped. Then up 8 and dropped. Then 11 stories and they dropped that. There was a lot of yelling in that elevator, then they went up 13 stories and then they dropped that.

They all were alive and when they got off the ride the found Plankton.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 5 Christmas eve

"Plankton what are you here?" Sponge said

"I am the reason why your room was destroyed I was put up to it bye Squid." He said

"I felt bad and I called some people to re do your hotel room well I should be going tomorrow is Christmas eve." He said

"It is I thought it was Summer?" Pat replied

"It has been 10 degrees all month and do you ever look at the calendar it says today is December 23 I mean who doesn't look at the calendar?" Plankton said

"Ok well I have to go." Plankton left the seen of the crime.

"Pat give me your self phone and we will call Squid.

There was no answer and they went back to there hotel room and wanted to see what happened to there room.

"Pat look at are room it looks very small smaller.

"Ok well you know what it is fixed and it is getting late we should go to bed what the hell Spongebob you always make all of the decisions I am going to get naked.

Patrick ass was shacking.

"Okay Pat what are you going to do naked?" Spongebob asked

"Going to sleep naked

"Ok well tomorrow is Christmas eve and we will call squid and see what information he will tell us about Plankton." Ok Pat said as he fell asleep…..

It was 3am and Patrick woke Spongebob up in the next bed to him.

"Spongebob what is that noise?" He said

"Just go to sleep in the morning we will call hotel."Ok." They said

Now it was 4am and Patrick smelled smoke.

"Spongebob I smell smoke.

"This is weird I smell smoke to lets got to the bottom floor and talk to the main desk." Spongebob said

So they decided to take to elevator down to the main desk when the elevator stopped.

"Pat something wrong is going to I will push the button and it will take us downstairs." Spongebob said and it worked

They went to the front desk and the person who worked there was small and when he turned around it was Plankton.

"Plankton what are you doing here?" Spongebob asked

"It is 4:16am at 4:21am the whole building will exploded so I will leave now and I will lock the door have fun guys." Plankton said and he left the hotel.

It was 4:17 and Spongebob and Patrick had to tell everyone to leave the building. Everyone from 0-999 was out of there room and in the bottom floor . It was 4:20 and everyone was in the lobby. It was packed and they didn't know how to get out of the building. There was 28 seconds left and Patrick with his hands broke the window open. With 19 seconds left everyone was leaving the hotel some how with 1 second left everyone was out of the building.

Next thing you know the whole building is under fire.

Some fish got hurt if they were 5 feet away from the build. No one died but people got hurt but just a few scratches but with no supplies and no money and they building down what were they going to do on this very merry Christmas eve.


End file.
